1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of audio files and more particularly to linking an audio file.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many organizations have started recording conversations with clients regarding the clients' account(s) with the organization. For example, financial institutions that transact large sums of money, such as brokerage houses and banks, typically record conversations with clients. Recording a conversation with a client is especially useful when the client requests that a transaction be performed.
The organizations index and archive the recorded conversations, in a continuous fashion by date and time. A problem with such an indexing and archival system is that in case of a dispute, typically, the organization does not know the exact date and/or time when the conversation took place. Therefore, to find the conversation in the archives, the organization must allocate an employee to search through the recorded conversations. This search is an extremely time consuming and expensive task.